In the Party
by sehunorita
Summary: Luhan tidak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini tiap ia pergi ke pesta yang di mintai ayahnya, ia selalu bertemu Oh Sehun. Bukan soal pertemuan mereka di pesta, tapi akhir dari apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah berpesta itu. HunHan. Romance. Series.
1. first

_2015 © sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **IN THE PARTY**

a HunHan fanfiction

Romance | M | Oneshoot

* * *

Pada dasarnya, hal yang paling Luhan ingin hindari adalah kerumunan dalam sebuah pesta. Ini bukan soal dirinya yang benci keramaian, hanya saja pesta selalu terdengar begitu bohong baginya. Semua orang tentu saling berbagi senyum, tawa, dan candaan, tapi nyatanya itu hanya untuk sekedar formalitas. Ini sebenarnya tentang pertemuan antar kolega, menambah kenalan, dan akhirnya memiliki sayap yang lebih lebar karena akses begitu banyak lewat orang-orang yang dikenal. Luhan selalu menjadi boneka ayahnya untuk bergabung di pesta kolega-koleganya, dirinya dipaksa untuk menambah teman sebanyak mungkin agar bisa menolong perusahaan ayahnya yang bahkan uangnya bisa untuk membiayai kebutuhan tujuh turunan orang miskin. Sejujurnya, bukan masalah memiliki banyak teman, tapi mencari teman untuk uang adalah hal paling gila yang pernah Luhan tahu.

Luhan kesal. Ini adalah pesta sederhana dengan tema _garden party_. Semua berpakaian santai, tentu saja isinya anak-anak muda dengan pembawaan diri yang _glamour_. Luhan tahu dan sangat yakin bahwa ini pasti ulang tahun salah seorang anak dari kolega ayahnya. Pantas saja ayahnya memaksanya lebih keras dari biasanya.

Mata Luhan mengedar ke segeala penjuru, membiarkan bola itu bergulir mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk kepuasan otaknya. Mencoba menemukan seseorang yang tampan mungkin cukup menyenangkan.

Seketika neuron otaknya memberi informasi pada matanya untuk berhenti, memintanya fokus pada seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang kokoh yang menopang penghalau sinar matahari ataupun hujan di atas. Dia di sana bersama beberapa gadis yang mengerumuninya, jemari kurus yang panjang miliknya terlihat menjepit kaki gelas sampanye dengan cara yang angkuh. Luhan menyipitkan matanya tanpa sadar, berniat memperjelas penglihatannya pada pemuda dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat itu.

Pemuda itu berpakaian dengan cara yang berantakan bercampur dengan keren. Luhan mendecak pelan melihat betapa menariknya pemuda itu meski menggunakan pakaian yang tidak benar. Lihat saja, kemeja putih dengan beberapa tulisan dan gambar sebagai penghias itu digunakan dengan cara lengan yang digulung lebih tinggi dari siku dan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, sementara celana bahan warna biru tuanya itu terlihat pas pada kakinya yang jenjang. Dia benar-benar memaksa orang untuk melirik dirinya dengan aura gelap yang menarik.

Luhan tersenyum tipis membayangkan adiknya pasti akan berteriak gila melihat pemuda itu karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya saja, pemuda tampan itu jelas bukan tipenya. Luhan lebih suka laki-laki dengan sifat yang misterius. Jadi, dirinya tidak perlu bersaing dengan adiknya jika saja suatu saat nanti dirinya dan adiknya dipertemukan dengan orang tampan itu.

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa yang ia pandangi sedari tadi sudah memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap pada dirinya. Luhan tersentak hingga hampir membuat gelas pada genggamannya jatuh mengingat pandangannya tadi ditemani senyuman, pemuda itu pasti mendapati dirinya yang tersenyum. Ia menenangkan diri, mengganti fokusnya menjadi gelas-gelas dengan kaki tinggi berisi anggur kekuningan cemerlang. _Sial_ , Luhan membatin dengan kesal. Seharusnya dirinya bisa lebih tenang daripada ini.

Luhan meneguk sampanye di genggamannya dalam sekali teguk, bermaksud menekan rasa gugupnya karena tertangkap memperhatikan seseorang dengan cara yang jelas bukan gayanya. Buih-buih yang melalui tenggorokannya terasa menggelitik, membantunya menghapus rasa menganggu karena tatapan tajam pemuda tadi.

Begitu rasa gugupnya hilang, dengan berani Luhan menoleh pada pemuda itu, bermaksud untuk memastikan apa orang itu masih melihatnya. Sialnya, sorotan matanya langsung terikat pada garis tajam yang dibuat oleh pemuda berkulit putih. Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan semburat merah menguasai wajahnya karena lehernya yang kini terasa kaku dan terikat untuk menatap mata coklat yang indah.

Luhan menarik napas, mencari kesadarannya secara penuh untuk kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan cepat ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, beranjak dari tempatnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan orang itu. Sekalipun melarikan diri selalu dikatakan sebagai tindakan yang menunjukkan dirinya penakut, _toh_ siapa peduli, orang itu tidak mengenalinya.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuju tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi, hanya ada beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang terlihat malas untuk berinteraksi. Luhan tersenyum canggung saat matanya tidak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Ini sedikit lebih baik daripada berada di tempat ramai, jadi Luhan pun memutuskan untuk duduk saja di bangku taman yang tersedia dan tengah kosong. Ia memainkan ponselnya untuk sedikit membakar rasa bosannya.

Tiba-tiba saja benda yang digenggamnya berdering, menunjukkan sebuah panggilan dengan nama kontak 'Papa' sebagai si pemanggil. Dengan cekatan Luhan menggeser gambar telepon dalam lingkaran berwarna hijau ke kiri.

"Halo, ada apa, pa?"

" _Luhan! Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya dengan cepat. Lu, apa kau bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya?"_

Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. Kembali ke rumah secepatnya? "Ada apa memangnya?"

" _Sesuatu,"_ sang ayah menjawab cepat. _"Aku harap kau bisa segera pulang, Lu."_

"Baiklah, pa. Aku pulang sekarang. Mungkin aku akan di sana dalam waktu setengah jam, itu jika perjalananku lancar."

" _Baguslah. Terima kasih, Lulu."_

Luhan mengdengus kesal. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini? Baru tadi ia dipaksa untuk mendatangi sebuah pesta di daerah Gangnam-gu, lalu kali ini ia dimintai untuk segera pulang. Memangnya Luhan ini apa, _sih_?

Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum kembali ke rumah, ia memutuskan untuk membuang air takut-takut nanti hasratnya justru muncul saat sedang di jalan. Itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Luhan mengedarkan matanya, mencari pintu yang sekiranya adalah toilet untuknya. Seharusnya tempat itu ada di sekitar tempat pesta, 'kan?

Saat matanya sudah mendapati sebuah pintu di ujung taman, Luhan pun mendorong pintu itu ke dalam. Matanya mencari bilik-bilik yang seharusnya ada di dalam toilet. Sayangnya apa yang ia cari tidak juga tertemukan, yang ia dapati hanya lah botol-botol yang ditata dengan rapi di rak-rak kayu yang kokoh. Luhan salah masuk. Tentu saja ini pasti gudang untuk anggur, sama seperti yang ada di rumahnya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa berpikir ini adalah toilet padahal di rumahnya ada juga satu ruangan di luar rumah seperti ini. Bodoh, Luhan memaki dirinya dalam hati.

"Hey," sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang tengah memaki dirinya sendiri. "Kau siapa?"

Luhan tergagap. Siluet samar seorang laki-laki muncul dari ujung rak, ekspresinya tidak terlihat, hal itu membuat Luhan perlu berpikir reaksi apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

"Maaf," Luhan setengah bergumam untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

Pemuda yang bersuara bariton itu semakin mendekat, ia terlihat tidak berminat menerima permintaan maaf dari Luhan. "Kau bukan keluargaku atau seseorang yang dimintai untuk membawakan anggur, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, aku hanya salah masuk. Aku kira ini toilet."

Terdengar kekehan renyah dari si suara bariton. "Kau bodoh, menarik sekali." Dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, pemuda bersuara bariton yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan itu menarik lengan Luhan, membawanya mendekat dengan jarak yang menyempit. "Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, ia berusaha mencari manik milik orang yang baru saja memintanya memberi tahu nama. Ia ingin mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak keberatan memberikan namanya. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya saat tidak juga menemukan kilatan apa di mata itu karena pencahayaan yang minim, "Lu Han."

"Baiklah, _deer_ , apa kau baru saja menyerahkan dirimu? Kau tidak memberontak."

Oh, pemuda ini benar. _Deer_ adalah arti marganya dan dirinya jelas tidak memberontak. Lagi pula, Luhan benar-benar tidak sadar dirinya sedang di apakan. Rasanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersuara bariton ini bukan hal yang salah dan pantas di tentang oleh tubuhnya.

"A-aku harus pulang," Luhan bergumam dengan suara setengah bergetar saat tangan besar si suara bariton perlahan menyentuh pinggangnya.

Orang itu menggeleng, memerangkap tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada dinding, menahan agar tubuh di kurungannya tidak pergi ke mana-mana. "Aku terlanjut tertarik padamu, _deer_."

"Aku tidak menarik," Luhan meremas lengan pemuda di hadapannya, berniat mendorong tubuh tinggi itu untuk menjauh. Sialnya pemuda itu terlalu cekatan, terlalu pintar untuk meraih pinggangnya dan menghasilkan lenguhan dari Luhan karena cara pemuda itu meremasnya terasa lembut bercampur dengan mengejutkan. "J-jangan…."

Yang bertubuh lebih tinggi tersenyum miring, "Kau menikmatinya. Mau melanjutkan? Akan kuberi tahu namaku kalau kau mau aku bawa ke kamarku di lantai atas."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar harus pulang."

"Jangan menolakku, aku tidak suka ditolak, _deer_."

Luhan meremas lengan pemuda itu saat menyadari bahwa ada gulungan kain, pasti itu lengan baju pemuda itu. Ingatannya langsung terbawa kepada pemuda dengan kulit putih setengah pucat di pesta tadi. "Kau… pemuda dengan lengan di gulung itu."

"Eoh? Katakan, apa kau pemuda manis yang menatapiku tadi?"

"Y-ya…," Luhan memerah, menahan malu karena sudah ketahuan dan berakhir terperangkap dalam kurungan orang yang mengetahui dirinya. _Sialan_ , Luhan membatin dengan gusar.

 _Sret._

Luhan terkejut, tubuhnya sadar bahwa ikatan pada pinggangnya yang dihasilkan gespernya kini sudah melonggar. Pemuda itu baru saja membuka sabuk dengan satu tangan dalam waktu sepersekian dekit. Luhan terkagum dengan pergerakan luar biasanya.

Pada dasarnya, Luhan memang bukan orang yang lugu. Ia sudah beberapa kali menjadi _bottom_ atau _top_ dalam kegiatan panas yang menggairahkan, tapi itu ia lakukan ketika dirinya memang sudah mengenal orang itu atau sengaja mencarinya di sebuah bar. Kalau melakukan kegiatan seperti ini dengan orang baru yang bahkan saat dirinya sedang tidak ingin, tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mau Luhan hindari. Hanya saja tangan besar pemuda yang wajahnya masih jelas di ingatannya telah menggoda Luhan dengan cerdas. Luhan benar-benar luluh dengan apa yang telah dilakukan si pemuda itu.

"Katakan namamu. Aku mau ini cepat," Luhan bersuara. Serak. Ia menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu namaku? Aku adik dari pemilik pesta ini, _deer_."

"Cepatlah. Kau membuatku tidak sabar."

"Oh Sehun," pemuda bernama Sehun itu menyeringai bersama kekehannya. Ia lalu memasangkan kembali ikat pinggang Luhan. "Ayo, ikut aku ke kamarku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

.

Luhan melenguh saat Sehun dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dengan cepat Sehun naik ke kasur, menjepit kedua kaki Luhan dengan kakinya. Sehun terlihat tidak sabar, tangannya yang kurus terlihat begitu cepat melepas ikat pinggangnya dan resleting celananya setelah dalam waktu beberapa kedip saja sudah membuat seluruh kancing bajunya terbuka.

"Kau tidak bisa membuka bajumu sendiri, _deer_?" Sehun tersenyum miring, ia tidak benar-benar berharap Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tubuhnya langsung ia jatuhkan di atas Luhan, jari-jarinya mulai menunjukkan keahliannya sekali lagi pada kancing baju, ikat pinggang, dan resleting celana Luhan.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama Sehun sudah berhasil menanggalkan seluruh pakaian pada tubuh Luhan. Sementara yang ada pada dirinya tinggal celana dengan resleting yang terbuka. Ia ingin Luhan yang menyingkirkan celananya.

"Kau," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas lengan Sehun yang kini sibuk mengelus pinggangnya dengan cara yang lembut dan menggairahkan. Napasnya tersenggal meski tubuhnya belum benar-benar panas.

"Ya, ini aku," Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. Satu tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak nakal pada bagian menonjol di dada Luhan. Ia menggunakan dua jarinya untuk mencubit kecil, memutarnya dengan cara yang menggoda hingga menimbulkan suara erangan keras dari yang digodanya.

Luhan mencoba menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar, tapi gerakan tangan Sehun yang dinamis dan begitu cekatan benar-benar membuat Luhan gila hingga membuat tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat. Entah kenapa, meski kenyataannya ini semua salah, otak Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Membiarkan Sehun memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan dalam pikiran Luhan.

Meski tubuhnya sudah lemah karena _foreplay_ yang Sehun lakukan, ia dengan seluruh tenaganya meraih tengkuk Sehun. Bibirnya mencari pasangan untuk saling ditautkan. Luhan mengecupi bibir Sehun dengan cara yang lembut, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dengan beberapa rasa basah karena lidahnya yang sesekali terulur untuk menjilat bibir pasangan bermainnya. Sehun mengerang keras saat bibir Luhan tidak juga bergerak lebih dari kecupan, dengan kasar ia mengulum dan menggigit-gigit bibir tipis yang terasa begitu lembut.

Luhan dengan kesadaran yang tersisa setengah mencoba menggapai celana Sehun. Ia menurunkannya langsung sekalian dengan celana dalam Sehun. Berhasil. Ia bisa mendengar desisan lega di sela-sela ciumannya bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan miliknya. Besar dank eras. Luhan yakin itu milik Sehun.

Tanpa permisi tangan kecil Luhan langsung menggenggam sesuatu yang sudah sangat keras di antara selangkangan Sehun. Ia menggerakkan tangan naik turun untuk menggoda tonjolan keras di genggamannya, memberikan gerakan-gerakan menyenangkan hingga membuat lidah Sehun makin kuat melilit lidahnya. Luhan mendesah berat, Sehun dengan licik meremas pantatnya dan memainkan jari di bibir lubang Luhan dengan cara yang pintar.

"Kau yang memulainya, _deer_ ," Sehun bergumam dengan suara yang begitu dalam, menggetarkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan merasa harus tunduk begitu saja pada pemuda yang baru ia kenal hari ini.

Dengan kasar tangan Luhan disingkirkan, Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati kilatan lapar dari mata Sehun. Luhan melebarkan kakinya, menggoda Sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki Luhan. Sehun tertawa dengan serak, menjelaskan betapa inginnya dia memasuki Luhan secepatnya.

Sehun mengangkat pinggang Luhan, menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah tegak pada lubang itu untuk memulai penetrasinya. Sehun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan miliknya dijepit dengan ketat, sementara Luhan mendesah dengan suara parau karena rasanya terbelah menjadi dua. Sehun terlalu besar untuk lubang yang memang sebenarnya tidak diciptakan untuk dimasuki.

Luhan merintih keras sambil setengah memaki. Sehun langsung bergerak saat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyesuaikan diri. Milik Sehun terlalu besar dan panjang, rasanya menyakitkan bercampur menyenangkan karena bergesekkan dengan dinding sempit miliknya. Mereka bersatu dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Luhan terkagum pada ujung tumpul diri Sehun menumbuk titik terdalamnya dengan cara yang mengesankan. Nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur, bertentangan namun justru memberi perasaan panas yang menggairahkan di seluruh pembuluh darah Luhan hingga membuatnya meletup-letup.

Sehun mendesis saat perutnya mulai bergejolak, memberi tahu tubuhnya bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya siap meledak. Tubuh bagian bawahnya siap menyemburkan kenikmatannya dalam tubuh Luhan.

" _I'm close_ ," Sehun bergumam dalam desah dan suaranya yang serak.

Luhan mengangguk, " _N_ - _nado_ …."

Sehun bergerak makin cepat, menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kenikmatannya di dalam. Bersamaan dengan itu Luhan keluar di perut kotak-kotak tipis Sehun.

Mereka terjatuh, berbaring di kasur dengan seluruh udara sekitar berbau seks. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan, mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kau mengagumkan," Luhan bergumam dengan suara yang lirih.

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu apa?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau juga mengagumkan. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku ingin meminta lebih."

 **Fin.**

* * *

Selesai dengan segala upaya besar -_-v

heool. aku berpikir untuk buat ini sebagai series/chaptered, tapi itupun kalau ada yang minat. Dengan modal fiksi HunHan ku yang kemarin, aku lihat aku dapet 30+ tanggapan memuaskan. Mungkin aku coba berani buat kasih syarat ada 15 komentar yang masuk untuk bikin fiksi ini ngga cuma berakhir jadi oneshoot dan bisa berubah jadi ff series- atau mungkin jadi chaptered.

Oh iya, aku dapet ide fiksi ini dari trailer HunHan di youtube dan pernah baca fiksi apa gitu aku lupa juga kayanya sesuatu yang pernah aku tonton, tapi aku lupa apa. oke aku memang pelupa.

Aku tau ini pendeeek sekali, maafkan. Aku bener-bener mentok sama ideku -_-

Tolong beri tahu kesalahan yang aku buat kalau kalian menemukannya (?) kolom komentar selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Jangan sungkan tinggalkan beberapa pesan yang pastinya ngga mungkin buang waktu kalian teralu banyak.

Last,  
 _ **review pleaseee?**_


	2. second

**A/N:** Kenapa Luhan nggak ada kenalan di pesta?

Karena Luhan baru akhir-akhir ini di minta ayahnya buat dateng ke acara kolega-kolega ayahnya, jadi dia belum terlalu akrab sama siapa-siapa. Begitulah. Aku bisa keluarin kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain, semacam… Luhan mungkin memang nggak berniat buat ngobrol karena dia tahu semua keramahan itu sekedar _fake_ , dia bilang sendiri kan di kalimat yang aku buat? Jadi begitulah, Luhan nggak mau jilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia gamau ikut ikutan nge- _fake_ buat hal semacam beramah tamah gituu.

Wah, ada yang tau ini dari trailer Stranger, ya? Aku juga sukaaa banget itu, tapi cari fiksinya ga ketemu-ketemu. Akhirnya aku buat aja jadi fiksi versiku sendiri. Lol XD

Aku kaget waktu tahu ternyata belum ada 5 jam udah ada 10 review, bener-bener di luar dugaanku loh. Serius deeh. Aku makasih banget sama kalian yang udah secara cuma-cuma tinggalin review kalian.

Omong–omong, aslinya ini udah aku buat sejak lalu, tapi aku inget, kan bulan puasa, gaya apa aku post ff rated M di bulan puasa XD akhirnya yaaa aku post tunggu bulan puasa. Maaf yaaa. daaan ini juga baru ada waktu karena sejak lebaran aku di luar rumah teruss hihihi

Btw, ini formatnya flash fict ._.

* * *

 _2015 © sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **IN THE PARTY  
** _ **2nd story**_

a HunHan fanfiction

Romance | M | Series

* * *

"Aku harus pulang," Luhan bergumam dalam pelukan Sehun, mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya agar menjauh.

Sehun bergeming, tidak mau melepaskan ataupun membiarkan si mungil di pelukannya bebas dari kungkungan. "Jangan," Sehun menjawab dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Sehun, aku serius."

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengecup kening Luhan lembut. "Beri aku nomormu dan aku biarkan kau bebas."

Luhan mendesah pelan, "Baiklah. Kemarikan ponselmu."

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu melepas pelukannya untuk meraih celananya yang ada di tepi kasur. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung untuk meraih ponselnya, lalu ia serahkan pada Luhan.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, ia menerima ponsel Sehun lalu mulai mengetikkan nomor teleponnya yang aktif pada telepon pintar Sehun. Begitu sudah, ia menekan tombol telepon untuk menghubungi nomornya. Ponselnya lalu berdering setelah itu. "Lihat? Aku pulang sekarang, ya? Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janjiku pulang."

"Tentu," Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya dengan cara yang menggoda, "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Mungkin di hotel?"

"Ck, ayo antar aku turun. Kau mau membuatku terlihat seperti penyusup?"

Sehun beranjak, ia berdiri dan mulai menggunakan pakaiannya. "Cepatlah. Kau masih telanjang," Sehun bersuara saat mengancingkan bajunya.

.

Luhan menyetir dengan kecepatan lebih dari dirinya biasanya, rasanya seperti terbang. Ia harus cepat sampai rumah, apa lagi saat ia membuka ponselnya ada banyak pesan masuk dari ayahnya yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Sial memang, Sehun itu benar–benar seorang musang.

Ia sampai di rumahnya sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari perkiraannya—hanya dua puluh menit ia sudah sampai di rumah. Sambutan yang ia dapati tentu tatapan kesal ayahnya dan ibunya yang sibuk mengelus lengan sang suami. Luhan mendengus. Niat ingin mengeluarkan hasrat yang biasanya mengumpul di kandung kemih, justru biji-biji kotor di testis yang keluar. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya sama-sama lewat uretranya.

"Kau menikmati pestanya?" Ayah Luhan menyambut Luhan dengan pertanyaan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Lumayan, pa. Kenapa menyuruhku pulang cepat?"

"Duduk dulu. Ini soal pekerjaan dan beberapa pertemuan dengan kolega papa."

Ia menurut, menempelkan pantatnya yang masih sedikit sakit karena milik Sehun yang memasukkinya dan bergerak kasar di dalamnya banyak kali. Ia mendesis lirih menahan sakitnya. "Ada apa?"

"Papa mau kau ke Pulau Jeju untuk menghadiri peresmian restoran baru milik salah satu kenalan papa, karena pada hari yang sama pula papa harus ke China untuk mengecek perusahaan kita yang katanya terkena sedikit masalah. Awalnya papa pikir menunggumu pulang dari pesta bukan sebuah masalah, tapi ternyata tiket pesawat yang papa beli menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan sebagai jam keberangkatan, itu artinya sekitar dua jam lagi. Jadi, kau mungkin perlu bersiap-siap dan langsung menuju bandara setelah itu."

"Oh," Luhan mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, pa. Aku bersiap dulu. Kita berangkat bersama, 'kan?"

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Lekaslah kemasi barangmu, tidak perlu terlalu banyak, kau di sana hanya satu hari. Oh iya, bersikaplah yang ramah. Sebagian besar kolega papa lebih mengenalmu daripada adikmu."

.

Luhan dan ayahnya sampai dibandara pukul setengah tujuh, masih ada sekitar satu jam untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan. Luhan berangkat lima belas menit lebih dulu dari ayahnya, ia sudah dipesani banyak hal oleh ayahnya selama perjalanan menuju bandara tadi. Ada tentang siapa saja kolega ayahnya yang sangat akrab hingga yang hanya kenal—bersyukur tidak ada yang bertembok dengan ayahnya—, sampai apa saja yang perlu dan tidak perlu ia lakukan di sana.

"Tuan Oh sepertinya juga mengirim anaknya, hanya saja dia datang besok. Aku harap kau bisa berhubungan baik dengan anak itu, karena ayah belum begitu akrab dengan keluarga Oh."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat marga seseorang yang rasanya tidak asing hinggap di pendengarannya. "A–ah? Oh siapa, papa?"

"Nanti yang akan kau temu itu anaknya, jadi… Oh Sehun. Ya, anaknya yang terakhir namanya Oh Sehun."

" _Sial_ ," Luhan memaki dalam hati. "Ah…, baiklah papa, nanti aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan baik dengan anak itu."

"Dia tampan," ayah Luhan terkekeh kecil, "kalau kau mau, misal keluarga kita akhirnya bisa dekat dengan keluarga Oh, aku akan menjodohkanmu atau adikmu dengan Oh Sehun itu."

Luhan benar–benar terbatuk sekarang, "p–papa! Jangan membicarakan perjodohan denganku!"

Suara kekehan ayah Luhan berubah menjadi tawa, "kau sudah besar, kau perlu segera menikah juga, Luhan-ah."

"Nanti, pa," Luhan bersungut kesal, "aku akan mencari yang cocok dengan hatiku, tidak asal dijodohkan begitu."

"Papa mengerti," ujar ayah Luhan, lalu ia melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima menit, mungkin kau bisa langsung pergi ke pesawatmu, Luhan-ah."

"Sungguh?" Ia sama–sama mengerling pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "wah, iya… ya sudah papa, aku berangkat dulu!" Luhan mencium pipi ayahnya yang sangat ia sayang itu lalu membungkuk sebelum segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempatnya masuk ke pesawat.

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, matanya menatap bantal yang biasa ia gunakan di pesawat tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini? Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, ternyata justru papa ingin keluarga kita dekat. Hal gila macam apa ini?!"

Ia mendesah tidak tenang, merutuki kebodohannya sampai salah masuk ruangan dan berakhir terpancing nafsu pemuda albino yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Bagaimana dirinya seceroboh itu, padahal biasanya ia bisa dengan tenang menolak.

.

Luhan sampai di Bandara Internasional Jeju setelah memakan beberapa waktu untuk terbang, katanya ia di jemput oleh sopir yang dari pembuat acara untuk membawa diri Luhan menuju hotel. Begitu Luhan keluar, Luhan mendapati sopir itu membawa karton besar dengan nama dirinya, warnanya mencolok jadi membuatnya langsung terfokus pada benda itu. Ia menghampiri laki–laki lumayan tua dengan pakaian jas yang rapi, laki–laki itu membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta koper yang Luhan bawa untuk berpindah pada dirinya. Dengan senang hati Luhan menyerahkan gagang kopernya pada paman itu.

Begitu tiba di hotel, Luhan langsung diberi kunci kamar. Luhan melangkah ringan menuju _lift_ untuk naik ke lantai sepuluh, tempat kamarnya berada. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mencari kamarnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan naik pesawat dan juga sudah waktunya tidur.

Paginya Luhan terbangun oleh suara ketukkan pintu kamarnya, ia menghela napas kesal dan merapikan sedikit bagian rambutnya yang berantakan lalu membuka pintu. Mendapati seorang pelan hotel yang membawa makanan, Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya dan mempersilakan orang itu masuk juga menata makanan di mejanya.

Luhan mengumamkan kata terima kasih pada wanita itu begitu wanita itu keluar, menutup pintu setelahnya. Dengan cekatan ia meraih sikat gigi untuk membersihkan mulutnya, lalu segera menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia di meja karena rasa lapar yang menyerang.

Mengerling pada jam, ia mendapati jarum yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Masih ada tiga jam sebelum acara di mulai dan Luhan bisa menyiapkan semuanya nanti setelah bermalas–malasan. Luhan pun kembali membawa dirinya pada kasur untuk menikmati waktu luang sebelum bersusah payah menyangga bibirnya agar terus tersenyum pada kolega–kolega ayahnya. Tidak lupa ia menyetel alarm pukul sembilan, menyiapkan waktu lebih cepat satu jam sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan sebelum menghadiri acara. Takut–takut nanti kalau ia bersiap–siap menghabiskan waktu lama.

.

Acara peresmian sudah dilaksanakan, hanya tinggal pesta beberapa jam kedepan dan mempersiapkan senyuman terbaik agar memberi kesan ramah. Luhan mendengus lirih, mengutuk betapa mengenaskannya dirinya sudah berada di dunia gila uang ini. Semua terlihat beramah–tamah pada siapa saja, bahkan mengajaknya berkenalan atau bertanya–tanya tentang keluarganya.

Hanya saja Luhan bersyukur, keramaian ini membuatnya tidak menemukan pemuda tampan yang menindihnya sehari kemarin dan masih meninggalkan sedikit bekas sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

" _Deer_."

Sial. Baru saja dibicarakan, suara orang yang sangat Luhan kenali ini menyapa inderanya. Neuronnya seketika bekerja dan memberikan beberapa pilihan. Menoleh, atau melangkah lawan arah dan berpura–pura tidak dengar. Hanya saja, pilihan kedua terdengar seperti pilihan mengajak ribut pemuda itu, maka Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menoleh dan memasang wajah malas.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada malas.

Suara kekehan muncul dari pemuda yang memegang gelas cocktail, "Jangan galak–galak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, _kok_."

"Bohong."

"Oh, satu–satunya waktu aku akan menyakitimu adalah… ketika kau di bawahku."

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun kesal, "Hentikan pikiran kotormu. Aku tidak mau berdekatan denganmu."

"Wah… sayang sekali, _deer_ , tapi ayahku sangat ingin berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Lu. Aku pikir keluarga Lu juga ingin berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Oh, benar 'kan? Jadi… mari kita berhubungan baik, katanya kalau hubungan keluarga kita baik, kemungkinan aku dijodohkan denganmu atau dengan adikmu," Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sial," Luhan mendengus kasar. "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menyuruh adikku yang dijodohkan denganmu."

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng dengan gerakan jari menunjukkan penolakkan, "Aku akan memilihmu, lalu keluargaku yang akan melamarmu. Kau tidak bisa memilih."

"Kau mengerjaiku, Oh?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. "Aku sangat ingin melihatmu di bawahku tepat setelah acara selesai."

Acara pesta selesai dan Luhan berhasil kabur dari jeratan pemuda mesum macam Oh Sehun. Ia sudah tiba di hotel dan bersiap menyembunyikan diri di kamar agar pemuda itu tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sialnya, saat dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel, kunci yang seharusnya berada di kantungnya menghilang. Ia memastikan sekali lagi, merogoh seluruh kantongnya takut–takut ia lupa menempatkannya di mana.

"Mencari ini?" Suara gemerincing kunci bersamaan dengan nada menyebalkan seseorang muncul dari belakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh, matanya langsung mendapati tubuh tinggi Sehun dengan seringaian menyebalkan membawa kunci bertuliskan nomor kamarnya. _Sial, kapan bocah itu mendapatkan kuncinya?_

"Kemarikan," Luhan memerintah dengan nada yang dalam.

"Tidak mau."

"Oh Sehun," Luhan menatap pemuda itu, "Kemarikan!"

Sehun tertawa, "Dengan syarat… kau di atasku. Bagaimana?"

"Aku memasukimu? Boleh."

"Kau paham maksudku, _deer_."

Luhan mendecak kesal, "Satu ronde, kau di atas, dan setelah itu biarkan aku tidur. _Deal_?"

Sehun melebarkan matanya dengan senyuman, "Sungguh? Oke, _deal_!"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya banyak kali, mendesah kesal bercampur nikmat karena pemuda bermarga Oh di atasnya kini sibuk menggoda kulitnya dengan jemari nakal yang ia miliki. Belum apa–apa dirinya sudah tersenggal karena keahlian pemuda di atasnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, _deer_ ," Sehun bergumam di sebelah telinga Luhan, menjilat daun itu dengan cara yang seduktif sampai mampu membuat yang dibawahnya mendesah lebih keras.

Luhan tidak bisa mengelak. Gerakan luar biasa yang Sehun lakukan benar–benar melemahkan seluruh persendiannya, membuat dirinya tidak mampu bergerak dan menumbuhkan jiwa submisif Luhan yang sekiranya sudah ia kubur dalam sejak dulu. Sehun terlalu dominan meski permainannya sederhana.

Sampai saat seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada masing–masing mereka sukses ditanggalkan, tubuh polos mereka bersembunyi di balik selimut. Luhan sudah lemah dengan tatapan sayu, sentuhan luar biasa yang Sehun lakukan mampu melumpuhkan yang lebih tua itu.

"A–akhh!" Luhan memikik keras, meremas lengan putih Sehun hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di kulitnya karena jemarinya yang menekan kuat lengan itu. Sialnya, di bawah sana, Sehun sudah dengan pintar membuat kaki Luhan lemas dan hanya mampu menendang–nendang sprei pelan karena jemari panjangnya.

Sehun terkekeh, tersenyum dengan cara yang seksi sambil menatapi penuh kemenangan pada diri Luhan. Luhan lumpuh, jemari panjang Sehun yang ada di dalam Luhan lah penyebab kelumpuhan seluruh saraf si rusa.

Begitu Sehun sudah merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang, ia menarik keluar jarinya lalu mempersiapkan bagian bawahnya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

Perlahan ia mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Luhan, menimbulkan suara erangan serta cakaran pada punggungnya. Sehun meringis, sakit, tapi ini tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja. Maka dengan kata maaf yang banyak sebelumnya, ia mendorong masuk seluruh dirinya ke dalam Luhan sampai menghasilkan teriakkan keras dari yang di bawah. Sempit dan hangat, nyaman rasanya dibalut dengan dinding yang menjepit seluruh miliknya.

"Bergeraklah, cepat!" Luhan memekik kesal sambil memukul kepala Sehun, menggerakkan pinggulnya karena tidak sabar dengan tumbukan nikmat dari yang di atas. Ia mendesis akibat gerakannya sendiri.

Sehun mendesah tipis sebelum akhirnya menahan pinggang Luhan, " _calm_ , biar aku yang bekerja," ujarnya dengan nada rendah dan segores nada frustasi di dalamnya, frustasi akibat gerakan cerdas Luhan.

Tidak mau berlama–lama, Sehun mulai bergerak naik turun untuk menekan tubuh Luhan, mengenai titik manis pemuda di bawahnya, teriakkan pun langsung muncul. Tidak peduli dengan ribut, Sehun langsung menumbuk titik itu berkali–kali, makin lama makin keras.

"S–sebentar lagi—aahh!" Luhan masih meremas lengan Sehun, kali ini lebih keras karena bagian bawahnya serasa tertarik dan siap mengeluarkan benihnya.

"Bersama," suara berat itu menyahut.

Mereka tertarik, keluar menemui kenikmatan putih yang luar biasa secara bersamaan. Sehun ambruk di samping Luhan, sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan.

"Kau puas?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara parau, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan lalu mengacak rambut lepek Luhan, "Belum, tapi kau lelah. Tidur lah, _deer_."

 **Fin.**

* * *

GILAA! Astaga aku gila aku gila ;A; ini apaaaa? Wkwk ya ampuunn. Pasti kacauuu banget dek fiksinya XD dann… yeuu aku tauuu aku tau alurnya cepet, cumaaa aku emang sengaja skip skip bagian ga penting. Karenaaa fokusku adalah anuannya HunHan(?) aaah yesss! Fict ini tiap seriesnya akan selalu berakhir dengan anuan! Mesum? I know! Ini hanya selingan gilaku, kalau aku lagi mesum yaaa aku bikin fiksi ini (?) jadi ga mungkin akan fast update wkwk yaa karena pikiran kotorku ga dateng tiap saat -..-

Eh, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan aku post series ini tanpa anuan siiih. Kali aja ada ide ide nyangkut berhubungan sama ceritanya, jadi aku pingin tulis. Tapi akhirnya kok ga ada anuan, begitu deh(?)

Yasudah. Sampai sini sajaa

Last,  
 _ **review please?**_


End file.
